Grand Frère
by Matsuyama
Summary: Recueil de drabbles/OS sur Ed et Havoc. D'autres à venir possible.
1. DÉFI 32 de Dragonna : Grand Frère

**Grand-Frère

* * *

**

Genre : OS, Family

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : K

Personnages : Ed(13ans) et Havoc, en relation fraternelle (hypothétique suite du drabble "Papa Roy ou La Fête des Pères" de Dragonna !)

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée d'hiver ; dans les rues animées marchaient des couples, des parents accompagnés de leur enfant, des amis qui se promenaient. Parmi toutes ces personnes plus ou moins banales, un couple en particulier attirait l'attention.

"Dépêchez-vous ! Le Colonel dit que c'est l'heure où y a le moins de monde !"

Le petit blond aux yeux d'or, emmitouflé dans manteau, bonnet, écharpe et gants, tirait par une manche un grand blond, une cigarette coincée derrière l'oreille, qui était obligé de se pencher un peu en avant pour suivre le rythme du gamin qui courait avec enthousiasme, ce qui n'était pas pratique pour lui.

"Du... calme ! On a toute la... journée !"

Ils couraient sur les trottoirs en direction de l'est de la ville ; ils entrèrent enfin dans un grand bâtiment, et l'enfant se précipita vers une entrée particulière ; il atteignit ainsi, suivi de l'adulte, une baie vitrée d'où l'on voyait les gens glisser sur la glace.

"Oh non..." souffla le gamin de dépit, les mains collées à la vitre, voyant qu'ils arrivaient trop tard pour profiter de la patinoire avant tout le monde.

"C'est pas grave, Edward..."

"Mais si ! On va se faire bousculer, c'est pas drôle... !"

Le fumeur ricana devant la bouille déçue du garçon ; il se pencha vers lui, posant une main sur ses mèches d'or :

"Écoutez, patron, si ça peut vous remonter le moral, moi, je connais un endroit où y a jamais de monde."

"C'est vrai ??"

"Yep ! Je vous emmène !"

"Merci, Sous-Lieutenant !"

Ils ressortirent du bâtiment, et se dirigèrent calmement (malgré les piétinements d'impatience du petit blond) vers l'extérieur de la ville. Heureusement, comme le Colonel était trop occupé aujourd'hui, il avait donné un jour de congé au fumeur pour s'occuper de son protégé. Ils avaient tout le temps de marcher tranquillement.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'un grand parc ; le givre de la nuit n'avait pas encore coulé, et les végétaux étaient recouvert d'un blanc argenté ; l'herbe gelée crissait sous leurs pas, et ici et là s'envolait parfois un oiseau qu'ils dérangeaient en s'approchant un peu trop du pain et des graines dispersées au pied des arbres. Sans doute les attentions des promeneurs pour ces petits animaux.

Havoc conduisit le garçon un peu plus loin, à l'intérieur du parc, et ils finirent par s'arrêter. Se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine extasiée du petit blond, le sous-lieutenant demanda :

"Alors ? C'est pas mieux, ici, tous seuls ?"

"Oh que si !!" s'exclama Edward en sautant sur place.

Devant eux, le lac était complètement gelé ; la glace lisse se confondait parfaitement avec celle, artificielle, de la patinoire. Pendant que le gamin s'asseyait à même le sol pour enfiler ses patins, Havoc s'approcha et vérifia d'un pas la solidité de la surface (il ne manquerait plus qu'il noie le protégé du Colonel... !) Mais jugeant que c'était suffisant pour deux poids plume comme eux, il autorisa le gamin à se lancer.

Ce qu'Edward fit avec un plaisir évident. Il glissa un moment sur le lac, avant que soudain, ses jambes décident de faire un grand-écart et qu'il s'écroule dans de grands mouvements des bras. Havoc éclata de rire.

"C'est pas drôle !!!" rugit le petit blond, furieux. "Ça fait mal !!"

L'adulte le rejoignit à son tour sur la glace, et tendit une main pour le relever, ce que Ed accepta. Havoc lui tapota la tête en signe de compassion.

"Z'en faites pas, c'est normal quand on maîtrise pas !"

"Mais je maîtrise !!"

Et pour le prouver, il s'élança à nouveau, mais rechuta cinq secondes plus tard. Il se releva, et recommença. Trois fois. Cinq fois. Dix fois. Quand il eut trop mal au derrière pour oser recommencer sans une pointe d'inquiétude, il accepta que Havoc lui montre comment on "maîtrise"...

Tout en lui tenant la main, il entraîna l'enfant sur la glace, lui indiquant comment placer ses jambes, les mouvements à faire pour garder l'équilibre. Edward affichait un sourire si large, et un tel bonheur brillait dans ses yeux, que ni le froid ni l'arrivée de la nuit n'arrêtèrent le fumeur dans sa leçon.

Pour le garçon, cette compagnie était totalement différente de celle du Colonel. S'il considérait (jusqu'à peu inconsciemment) Roy Mustang comme son père, ce n'était pas le même genre de sentiment qu'il éprouvait avec Jean Havoc. Le Sous-Lieutenant était blagueur, et même s'il le vouvoyait (statut hiérarchique oblige), il était familier avec lui, un peu comme un ami proche, voire très proche. Sa manie de passer une main dans ses mèches ne l'avait, bizarrement, jamais énervé, et il appréciait même beaucoup ce geste. Il avait l'impression que, le Colonel mis à part, quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

Un peu comme un grand frère.

* * *

Fin.  
802 mots.


	2. Quelqu'un qui veille sur moi

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K

Personnages : Ed et Havoc, en relation fraternelle

Note : J'ai décidé de continuer cette petite série, parce qu'il n'y a décidément pas beaucoup de EdHavoc (quel qu'il soit) et c'est fort dommage. Si quelqu'un a des idées, faites-m'en part ! Je relèverai le défi avec plaisir ^^

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le Sous-Lieutenant Havoc avait pu quitter le QG militaire plus tôt que prévu. C'était suffisamment rare pour lui donner envie de siffloter joyeusement tandis qu'il descendait les marches du bâtiment pour rejoindre le flot des civils qui vaquaient à leurs occupations à travers les rues. Sa veste bleu à la main, il marchait d'un bon pas vers son appartement, dans le but d'enfiler quelque chose de présentable pour aller à la rencontre de la jolie serveuse qui venait d'être embauchée dans son bar préféré. C'était une sacrée chance qu'il avait là, et il tenait à être à son avantage afin d'avoir le soupçon d'espoir qu'elle s'intéresse plus à lui qu'au Colonel Mustang... (quelle plaie celui-là, quand il repense à la fois où il lui a demandé de jouer les nounous parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec _sa_ future hypotétique petite copine, il était vert de rage qu'il puisse lui faire ce genre de coup bas !!) Bref ! Ne pensons plus à ce crâneur et concentrons-nous sur le moment présent. À savoir, éviter de se faire écraser en traversant la rue pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face ; il longeait la bibliothèque nationale rattachée au QG, devant laquelle il passait tous les jours pour rentrer chez lui, lorsque son regard se posa bien par mégarde sur l'une des fenêtres de la façade : il vit clairement l'intérieur du bâtiment, les rangées de livres sur les innombrables étagères, et les quelques tables de travail ; ce qui retint particulièrement son attention, ce fut le jeune garçon qui travaillait à l'une de ces tables, entouré de piles de livres, concentré sur l'un d'eux ouvert devant lui. Son air passablement éméché et la frénésie avec laquelle il mâchonnait son stylo indiquait sans doute possible qu'il était sur le point de piquer une crise de nerfs... Havoc stoppa, et fixa un moment l'enfant, se demandant sérieusement pourquoi il s'arrêtait alors qu'il avait... euh, non, en fait il n'y avait aucun rendez-vous fixé, mais il espérait ardemment en décrocher un pour la soirée. Alors pourquoi restait-il planté là, sur le trottoir, en train d'observer le boss qui s'arrachait presque les cheveux sur ce foutu bouquin... ? Il poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux, puis regarda le ciel pour demander à quiconque vivant là-haut pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur un pauvre mortel qui ne désirait rien d'autre que trouver enfin une petite amie... Puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

"Raaaah ! Punaise, j'y comprends rien... !!" Le gosse était effectivement en train de criser, et tournait les pages de son livre avec brusquerie ; pour ce qu'il en savait, il passait ses journées à la bibliothèque, pour ses recherches... Il l'avait déjà vu avec des livres à la cafétéria de la caserne, négligeant souvent de manger pour griffonner fiévreusement ses notes, si vite que le suivre du regard sans attraper la migraine relevait de l'exploit. Breda avait parié que lui-même n'y arriverait pas, et il avait perdu (comme toujours quand il pariait contre Breda...). Poussant un soupir résigné, il se composa un sourire et approcha du garçon.

"Hé, boss !"

Le petit blond sursauta en faisant un bond de sa chaise ; Havoc eut un sourire amusé et pointa les masses de livres d'un doigt : "Vous vous en sortez ?"

Il patienta le temps que le gosse reprenne ses esprits et réponde : "Oh... euh... ben... pas trop..." avoua-t-il en cachant ses joues rouges. Il semblait honteux et furieux. Sans doute s'énervait-il ainsi depuis un certain temps... Alors Havoc le prit par l'épaule et fit avec entrain :

"Allez, faut vous dégourdir un peu ! Je vous emmène manger une glace, ok ?"

Si Edward n'était pas enthousiaste à la proposition, il n'eut de toute façon pas le choix : le Sous-Lieutenant l'entraîna de force à l'extérieur, prétextant vaguement que prendre l'air et le soleil lui ferait du bien. Il le traîna ainsi, bougonnant et maugréant qu'il avait du travail et pas le temps de s'amuser, jusqu'au parc de la ville, dans lequel il s'arrêta face à un marchant ambulant.

"Quel parfum ?"

"Hein ?"

"Votre glace, patron. Chocolat ? Vanille ? Framboise ?"

"Pfff... peu importe..." marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras. Il n'était plus un bébé, que diable ! Il n'avait pas besoin de se promener tout le temps ou de manger des cochonneries ! Havoc eut un rire indulgent et choisit pour lui. Puis il l'entraîna à l'écart, devant le lac, où il le força à s'asseoir dans l'herbe tendre, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Bien malgré lui, Ed prit plaisir à déguster sa glace, écoutant les bavardages amusés du grand blond, et se surprit même à rire de ses blagues. Le soir arriva trop vite. Havoc se releva alors et s'épousseta, imité par le gosse :

"Mission accomplie... !"

Ed le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits : "... hein ? Quelle mission ?"

"Vous étiez complètement furax avec vos bouquins, boss. Alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour vous de vous détendre un peu... " expliqua Havoc. Avant que le blond ne lui hurle après pour lui avoir fait perdre son après-midi, il ajouta avec un clin d'oeil complice : "Au moins, vous arriverez à vous concentrer maintenant... !"

Edward ravala sa rage, bizarrement calmé. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait bien mieux : il n'avait plus mal à la tête, et il était moins fatigué. Il regarda Havoc avec rancune, mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Le fumeur sourit :

"Et pour l'instant, je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aller passer une bonne nuit. 'Y a rien de tel pour cogiter et avoir les idées claires !" termina-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ed protesta sans vraiment chercher à se dégager, riant à moitié, puis laissa le Sous-Lieutenant le raccompagner aux dortoirs de la caserne. C'était étrangement réconfortant de voir que quelqu'un continuait à veiller sur lui...

* * *

Fin  
990 mots


	3. Faire fondre les filles !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K+

Personnages : Ed et Havoc, en relation fraternelle

Note : Défi de Laitue, qui a compris combien l'inspiration peut être cruelle... Merci pour l'idée, et s'il y en a d'autres, n'hésitez pas !!  
Par contre, c'est le dernier truc que je publie pour l'instant : demain matin je pars une semaine dans le Marais Poitevin !! À la prochaine, donc... ^^

* * *

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!"

Breda poussa un profond soupir de lassitude tandis que son collègue s'épanchaient sur les dossiers en cours.

"Tu fais vraiment pitié, vieux..."

"Mais j'avais prévu de la voir, en pluuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!! Et ce matin, avec qui elle était ?!! Le COLONEL !!!!!"

Havoc ne se gênait pas pour exposer son désespoir, déchiré à la pensée que s'il avait laissé le boss se débrouiller, il aurait sûrement eu sa chance, et qu'il l'avait tout simplement laissée tomber pour passer l'après-midi avec le gamin...

"C'est trop injuste !! Pourquoi le ciel s'acharne sur moi comme çaaa...."

"La ferme, v'là le boss..."

Ils se turent à l'entrée du gamin, les bras chargés de rapports et de bouquins, qui s'arrêta un instant en voyant leur mine abattue (de désespoir pour l'un, d'ennui pour l'autre). Puis il rejoignit la table de travail et entreprit de trier les rapports à apporter au Colonel dans la matinée. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye les surveillait du coin de l'oeil, passant régulièrement à l'improviste dans la pièce d'à côté où "bossait" (faisait la sieste ?) le Colonel Mustang. Quand ils reprirent le travail, Havoc se remit à geindre faiblement, et Breda finit par lui taper sur la tête pour le faire taire, lançant un regard inquiet au gosse assis à l'autre bout de la table qui les fixait avec défiance. Les deux militaires se turent, ne voulant pas risquer le courroux du Colonel s'ils avaient le malheur de parler de femmes devant son protégé... Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité mal placée du môme :

"Euh... y a quelque chose qui va pas ?"

Havoc leva vers lui un regard à moitié attendri, à moitié rancuneux (la plus forte moitié des deux) et secoua la tête : "Vous occupez pas de ça, boss..."

Mais le garçon insista, et Breda prit la relève, espérant se débarrasser du parasite : "Il a raté sa chance de draguer une fille parce qu'il a préféré passer la soirée avec toi... !"

Havoc fit les gros yeux et jeta un regard apeuré vers la porte du bureau du Colonel. La suite ne tarda pas à venir...

Quand Mustang en eut fini avec ces deux idiots qui pervertissaient le Fullmetal et retourna à ses dossiers sous la menace des guns du Lieutenant Hawkeye, Edward s'approcha lentement des deux militaires gisant au sol, légèrement effrayé et en même temps mourant d'envie d'éclater de rire.

"Euh... Alors... C'est juste une histoire de filles ?" chuchota-t-il pour éviter d'atteindre les oreilles furibondes du Colonel.

"Dis pas "juste", boss... Havoc a un mal fou à se trouver une petite copine parce qu'elles préfèrent toutes sortir avec le Colonel..." répondit Breda sur le même ton en se relevant. Havoc l'imita avec moins d'entrain, jugeant sans doute préférable de rester au sol à déverser son amertume plutôt que souiller les dossiers que le Lieutenant viendrait sûrement récupérer...

"Donc... c'est à cause de moi qu'il a pas eu de rendez-vous ?" continua Ed.

"Mais non... Cette fille le connaissait même pas, et maintenant elle sort avec le Colonel. C'est pas ta faute. Mais il vaudrait mieux se remettre au travail, si le Colonel nous entend encore, il va nous cramer pour de vrai, cette fois..."

Ils se rassirent à la table et reprirent les dossiers en silence ; Ed continua toutefois à fixer le fumeur qui semblait vraiment désespéré...

Dès que sonna la pause déjeuner, il rejoignit Havoc sur le point de partir, laissant le rouquin passer devant. "Sous-Lieutenant ? Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?"

"Hmm... ?" Le manque d'enthousiasme du grand blond confirma l'hypothèse du petit. Il eut alors un grand sourire : "Si on allait plutôt déjeuner à votre bar préféré ?"

Et les voilà donc installés à une table, devant l'une des baies vitrées du petit bar, au milieu des bavardages des conversations et des injonctions du patron aux serveurs. Ils attendirent pour passer commande, Havoc recommandant au jeune un simple sandwich, connaissant les capacités culinaires du cuisto... Ed eut un rire et entreprit de remonter le moral au fumeur qui n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette. Bientôt, ses rires attirèrent une serveuse, qui se posta devant leur table avec un bloc-note : à la vue de la jeune femme, Havoc en laissa tomber la cigarette éternellement pendue à ses lèvres. Edward sourit à la jeune femme et demanda deux sandwichs, une bière et un verre d'eau, sous le regard amusé de la serveuse qui avait bien sûr remarqué que le grand blond semblait avoir subi une lobotomie et ne pouvait plus que baver en la regardant...

Quand elle partit chercher leur repas, Ed se pencha vers le Sous-Lieutenant : "Alors c'est elle ?" Havoc sembla se réveiller :

"Euh... ouais... _c'était_ elle..." précisa-t-il dans un soupir de déception. Ed n'ajouta rien, reprenant simplement la conversation où ils l'avaient laissée. Quand la jeune femme revint avec leur commande, Havoc était trop occupé à ébouriffer les cheveux du gamin en le retenant par le cou, pour la remarquer, et le rire du gosse faisait se retourner quelques clients qui souriaient d'un air attendri en les voyant. La jolie serveuse posa leur plateau sur la table, faisant sursauter Havoc qui se tut immédiatement.

"C'est votre frère ?" sourit-elle, d'un sourire qui rendit son visage éclatant.

"Heu... non, en fait..."

"Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre... !" coupa-t-elle en s'asseyant à leur table. Havoc ne sut quoi faire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Un coup de coude dans ses côtes lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et il vit du coin de l'oeil le Fullmetal lui faire un clin d'oeil encourageant. Il sourit à la jeune femme.

"Oui, c'est vrai." reprend-il avec assurance. "Je m'occupe souvent de lui, en fait." Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler encore, bien qu'il connaisse déjà les moindres détails de sa silhouette : des boucles d'un blond cendré brillant, des pommettes creusées par son sourire magnifique, de grands yeux noisettes où étincelait la joie de vivre... et bien sûr, détail important pour le fumeur, des courbes généreuses largement mises en valeur par sa courte tunique de travail... L'assurance qui l'avait pris et les encouragements discrets du garçon à côté de lui, permit à Havoc de mener la conversation de telle manière que la jeune femme accepta dans la petite demi-heure qui suivit de l'accompagner en promenade après son service de midi. Ils se retrouvèrent donc au parc, propice à passer un moment agréable, loin de l'agitation des rues, bavardant amicalement. Edward dégustait une glace en les suivant, un peu déçu toutefois de se retrouver reléguer au second rang pour les beaux yeux de la demoiselle. Demoiselle qui en passant s'était présentée sous le doux nom de Hélène... Au bout d'une heure de promenade, Havoc fit si bien que la jeune femme lui demanda s'il était libre pour la soirée... Il se retint à grande peine de hurler de joie et de sauter du banc pour courir dans tous les sens tant il ne croyait pas à sa chance. Il se tourna vivement vers le gamin pour le remercier d'un grand sourire, mais s'interrompit dans son geste.

Ed lèchait pensivement ce qui restait de sa glace, le regard dans le vague, assis à l'autre bout du banc sur lequel s'étaient arrêtés les deux adultes. Alors Havoc prit une mine navrée et s'excusa courtoisement :

"Je suis désolé, mais ce soir c'est impossible. Est-ce que vous êtes libre demain ? Je peux passer vous prendre après votre service..."

Ed fut grandement surpris quand Havoc posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant presque sursauter ; le grand blond lui fit un clin d'oeil : "Nous, on a à faire ce soir... ! Pas vrai, Ed ?" Le gosse afficha un immense sourire.

Et Hélène faillit fondre sur place en voyant le militaire ébouriffer les cheveux du gamin qui se remit à rire. Finalement, demain, c'était bien aussi... !

* * *

Fin  
1313 mots


	4. Pictionnary !

**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !

* * *

**Rating : K

Personnages : Ed et Havoc, en relation fraternelle

Note : Hem. Une crise d'inspiration soudaine ? Vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre, après tout...

* * *

"À vous, boss... !"

Le gamin se précipita sur la feuille comme un affamé sur une tarte aux pommes. Il attrapa le crayon, piocha une carte et lut attentivement. Breda poussa un soupir, le menton dans une main, et Fuery affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ; Havoc jouait avec le sablier, attendant le départ. Puis le gosse se pencha sur la feuille avec une mine concentrée, un bout de langue dépassant de ses lèvres sous l'effort ; le crayon parcourait le papier avec difficultés, mais parvint bientôt à finaliser ce que le blond avait en tête. Il présenta alors la feuille aux autres avec un immense sourire satisfait ; Havoc retourna le sablier.

"Euh..."

Fuery fronça les sourcils en même temps que le rouquin se grattait la tête, examinant le dessin.

"Euh... une cabane ?"

Ed secoua la tête, son sourire toujours collé au visage. "Nan !"

"Euh... une maison ?"

"Nan !"

"Euh... un immeuble ?"

"Nan !"

"C'est un nom ou un adjectif ?"

Le môme tira la langue pour toute réponse ; Breda soupira ostensiblement : pas que ça l'ennuyait, loin de là...

"Bon alors, euh... une construction ? construit ? bâti ?"

"Nan, nan, nan !!"

"Les gars, vérifiez votre temps..." signala Havoc en tapotant le sablier.

"Raaah ! Euh.... euh.... euh...."

"Tu peux toujours déclarer forfait, si tu trouves pas... !" fit Fuery, amusé. Ed trépignait sur place, commençant à se sentir vexé...

"Roh, mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !?"

"Dites que je suis nul en dessin, tant que vous y êtes !!"

"Vous fâchez pas, boss..."

Breda leva les mains au ciel en s'énervant : "J'en ai marre ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on joue à ça ! Ça me gave !" Le sablier termina de se vider. Havoc attrapa la carte pour lire en même temps que le gosse expliquait rageusement :

"Mais c'était une _ville_ !! Vous voyez pas que j'en ai fait plusieurs !?"

"... c'est nul ce jeu, de toute façon... !" bouda le rouquin, vexé.

Ed gonfla les joues pour continuer à hurler mais Havoc posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer : "C'est bon, boss, vous fâchez pas. On ferait pas un scrabble à la place ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bande de feignasses !?!"

Tous se redressèrent à l'entrée du Colonel, sortant de ses heures sup' et qui semblait furax. "Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là d'abord ?! Il est presque 23h ! Vous devriez être tous chez vous !" Puis, avisant le gamin dans le groupe, il monta d'un ton : "Fullmetal !! Tu devrais être couché, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore forcer à faire ces imbéciles !!?"

Malgré les réprimandes du Colonel, chacun échangea un regard amusé, partagé entre la tentation d'éclater de rire et celle de courber l'échine et déguerpir en vitesse du QG...

"Edward !!"

Le gosse se releva fissa et suivit le Colonel qui l'entraîna vers les dortoirs, sans voir le petit blond faire signe aux autres qu'ils continueraient la partie plus tard...

* * *

Fin  
506 mots


End file.
